


Like You Fall Asleep

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Sweet Painful Salvation [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miracles Hurt Crowley, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Miracles Hurt Crowley, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once. -- John Green.





	Like You Fall Asleep

Crowley dozed, unable to fall truly into the sleep he craved by the random flashes of pain sparking down his spine.

His wings had been torn from him once, this was nothing in comparison.

Outside Aziraphale’s bookshop, people passed by, gazes turned away by Aziraphale’s love for this place and the small miracles Crowley performed that burned him so.

It was worth it, slitted eyes slipping open a fraction to see his angel curled up opposite him, finger tracing carefully over the book, mouth moving soundlessly.

It was evening, he was safe and in minimal pain, and he was content.


End file.
